


A Little's Enough

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Oil & Water [1]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "But the one thing I can most willingly prove is that when you are gone I'll be fine without you."





	A Little's Enough

"What time is it?"

Garrett turned his head and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Almost 3 in the morning."

Dina sighed. "We both have to be at work at 7. I should probably head out."

"Yeah, probably."

Neither of them moved. In fact, Dina rolled over so she was on top of Garrett, her breasts pressing into his chest and her legs tangling with his. Garrett caressed her lower back, his fingers grazing the tops of her rear end. "I have this weird obsession with your breasts."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've noticed."

"Wha-really?"

Dina raised her eyebrow. "Seriously? Halloween?" She crossed her arms over his chest and rest her chin upon her hands. "You couldn't keep your eyes off me all day."

"But you said-"

"Just because I don't dress feminine doesn't mean I don't know how hot I am."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "So that whole interrogation about the missing fruit, you knew exactly what you were doing."

She looked confused. "What? No. That was literally about the missing fruit." A sudden realization crossed her face. "What ever happened with that anyway? Did you actually steal the fruit? Where did the other fruit come fr-"

Garrett rolled his eyes at her rambling and cut her off by kissing her tenderly. She looked dazed when he pulled away, their lips parting with a light smack.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I wanted you to shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of drabbles between Dina and Garrett when they were "together".


End file.
